Halo 4: Turn Off
by Baron Von Snitzel
Summary: As Infinity fled the requiem and Cortana's embarrassment, Master Chief tried to stop Didact from pursuing the composer.


Cortana stands behind a window in Infinity and observes the sun of Requiem.

Cortana: "I can tell you why the sun isn't really for more than 40,000 reasons. I know it's because the Rayleigh effect of the emitter is not proportional to its suggested size. I know it's because its star period is more symmetrical than the actual star. But for all of this, I will never really know if it is true...if it feels real."

Cortana turned to see John-117 getting ready for his MA5D.

Cortana: "It's all over before, please tell me you will figure out which one of us is the machine."

When Raski walked on the deck, John looked at her.

Commander Thomas Laski: "So, what is your plan?"

John-117: Infinity tracks the docking structure of Didact's ship to the southeast. When Infinity leaves the roof, we will jump. "

Laski: "You know, I was ordered to prevent you from leaving... If you have already left, I took precautions and asked for embarrassment to pursue equipment for a complete battle."

John turned and heard the rise of the cockroach on the platform behind him.

Laski: "I hope God you are wrong with the forerunner, or whatever he is, the chief. But if you are not..."

Laski nodded to the cockroach and began to walk away.

Laski: "And the chief? Good luck to you. You two."

Cortana watched Commander walk away and smiled at John.

Cortana: "Come on, chief. Bring a girl to ride."

John put down the rifle and retrieved her from the terminal.

When Cortana spoke, John's HUD was purple and her voice was slightly distorted.

Cortana: "Didact uses this composer to create Prometheus for ancient humans. If he wants to do this, he must first find it. Our best way is to stop him and let him firmly rely on Requiem. Let us hope that Lasky is not embarrassed."

If the chieftain booth:

Cortana: "Go to the sire, the chief."

Cortana: "If we want to stop Didact from getting this composer, we should find Pelican as soon as possible."

Cortana: "Infinity will leave Requiem at any time. We must leave."

As Infinity prepares to leave Requiem, a full ship announcement is issued on a regular basis.

System (PA): Standby time check. On the signal, the delivery time is 19 hours and 30 minutes. Support... tag.

System (PA): MatérielDeploymentBay F-959 reports anomalies at the sigma level.

System (PA): The responder is on the way. Please avoid using MDB F-959 until further notice.

System (PA): All pre-flight teams - Hull Pressurization Agreement is now in effect. All personnel are ordered to return to Infinity.

System (PA): Attention, flight crew - Please ensure that all aircraft of class 7 and above have been transported safely.

System (PA): Infinite orbital departure state blue. All active duty personnel must report immediately to the workplace.

System (PA): Require all non-essential personnel to limit cross-dock transportation before the planet leaves.

System (PA): Note that all hands - the last call. Protect all hulls and prepare to leave immediately. Last call.

Captain Andre del Rio (PA): "All hands, this is the captain. Unlimited is preparing to leave the Requiem and return to the UN Security Council space. We mourn for the fallen comrades we left, but any victory needs to be sacrificed. Discipline. Most importantly, victory requires patience. We have won the most important battle: we now know the face of the enemy. When we see them again... they will know us. Del Rio, Go out."

In the next room, a surprised Marine tribute to the chief.

Ocean #1: "Oh... sir."

The computer terminal next to the Marine Corps can be activated repeatedly to make a recording from the announcer.

Announcer: WarGames Simulation - Offline.

Announcer: Come back later.

Announcer: Battle deck information - Offline.

Announcer: Killing Spree has been postponed!

Announcer: There is no Spartan WarGames scoreboard on departure.

Announcer: Return more red and blue massacres later!

John walked into the hangar bay.

Navy #2: "Sparta on the deck...Sir!"

Sparta #1: "We respect what you do, chieftain."

Two Marines occupy a place next to several weapons boxes.

Ocean #3: "I thought we were here to find out what happened to Ivanov?"

Ocean #4: "Yes, now we have to miss 'because we have a bleeding nose. Stupid."

Ocean #3: "FISHDO, man. Continue to cash the check."

In the last room, a naval officer was staffing a computer terminal next to a Marine.

Ocean #5: (Laughter) "This old man is trying to tear a new person. Oh, good luck!"

Police Officer #1: "Look at good luck at night, private." The old man "is still your senior official, you will call him like this. Are we clear?"

Ocean #5: "Mr. Yes, sir!"

If John stops in front of the Marine Corps.

Ocean #5: "Hey chief, are they really talking about it? About SPARTAN-II returning to Reach under Mendez's training? A group of six-year-old children? It's crazy, man. It must be hard to see the world. "

Next to them is an interactive console, similar to the previous one.

System: Sorry. During the separation preparation, the non-essential reporting system is offline. After Infinity is in progress, entertainment information and WarGames rankings will return.

System: Cargo Manifest Correction - All pallets destined for Ivanoff Station should be reloaded until further notice.

System: Information about everyone on Earth on an infinite return trip to Cairo: All personnel will stay in Infinity until their ranking officials are fully heard. For more information, please contact Lieutenant Commander Phillips, Safety Deck 1.

On the floor of the hangar, a Marine Corps is debating with a naval officer.

Ocean #6: "Look, I am trying to get this mission; I just said -"

Officer #2: "The command system is still the command system."

Navy #6: "Come on, who do you think FLEETCOM will support? Don't be naive."

Two SPARTAN-IVs relax behind the Scorpion tank.

Sparta #2: "This is how things go, isn't it?"

Sparta #3: "This is all kinds of mistakes, man."

SPARTAN-IV is passing through the hangar bay.

Sparta #4: "I found the second stage at '39.0058. Did you know her? She is the absolute beast of the sniper."

On the other side of the hangar, two decks dubbed by Conan O'Brien and Andy Richter stood next to a forklift and several crates.

O'Brien: "This is a very sweet alliance."

Richter: "Great."

O'Brien: "Stand near the crates, but don't move them."

Richter: "Yes, yes. If someone even looks at the crates, it's a violation."

O'Brien: "Oh, yes."

O'Brien: "Don't you think the carpet will warm this up?"

Richter: "Absolutely. Absolutely."

O'Brien: "Like, literally - I am not talking about walls to walls, but like five carpets."

Richter: "Hmm."

O'Brien: "Or some oriental carpets. Do you know? Suddenly, there is a completely different atmosphere."

Richter: "Yes."

O'Brien: "I think something happened!"

Richter: "What?"

O'Brien: "I think it will be a war with aliens, they wake up from the ancient sleep."

Richter: "Oh... that - this is stupid."

O'Brien: "I know."

Richter: "I mean, I don't know much; I mostly just load boxes, but that's stupid."

O'Brien: "Do you know? My grandfather told me one thing: never wake up aliens from ancient sleep."

In the other departments of the hangar, two Marines are talking.

Navy #7: "I am honest here, I have chosen to quit this task because I know that this is what we have to deal with. I have a wife and a child waiting for me to come back in Concord."

John went up the road.

Ocean #8: "I am really impressed by the whole thing that you have done in a lifetime to save the planet. You took the scorpion in the new Mombasa (the laughter). This is just sick. I also like Voi. Something, but...hey...you know... Mombasa's things are better."

Ocean #9: "Seeing those new aliens? Frightened me most of the time. I mean... with a small hand... T-Rex hand, or something else. ..." Because they are very small... Am I right? They brought me a bad dream. "

When John approached the hustle and bustle, the nearby Marines cheered for him.

Ocean #10: "Master, sir!"

Ocean #11: "Leave some for us, chieftain!"

Ocean #12: "Watch your back there."

John finally got on the road. The platform carrying the raft began to descend to the tunnel below.

Cortana: "Start pre-flight diagnosis. Advance automatic gun - check. Side rail turret - check. Main propeller - check. Auxiliary booster - check. Ok, aim the engine... now."

More is a breach of contract

Cortana: "We may take a while to get home. Do you know, right?"

John-117: "It doesn't matter."

He pushed forward and screamed out of the tunnel and into the open space. Infinitely lifted off and disappeared into the clouds. An inverted spire tower hangs around the entrance to the Requiem and is patrolled by a CRS-class light cruiser. Didact's Cryptum is located directly in the center, surrounded by an orange energy field.

Cortana: "Contact! Didact, go ahead."

John-117: "How do we get into these shields?"

Cortana: "Mark two larger facilities on the HUD. They act as flow controls for the resources flowing into and out of the satellite. If we break their communications, I can fake the cover code and convince it to reduce these defenses."

Note: The order in which players enter the apex will result in two different sets of conversations, as well as minor game adjustments.

If the chief is transferred to the left tower:

Cortana: "This tower leads traffic to the Didact satellite via an internal carrier generator."

As Cortana's tone became more angry, John's HUD began to flash strongly.

Cortana: "Of course, if Infinity doesn't go back to Earth, positioning and disabling it will be trivial."

John-117: "We can handle it."

Cortana: "It doesn't matter, isn't it?"

The chieftain enters the main room; the generator can be clearly seen in the huge divide. An anti-gravity cable car is parked nearby.

Cortana: "I found the carrier generator; it is located at the other end of the chamber. We can use this pod to go through the other side. Find the activation switch."

The switch is located at the top of the pod. John activated it; forming a beam from the other side of the room and pulling the pod towards it.

Cortana: "In order to take a page from our old script, I will adjust your shield to emit EMP at the same frequency as the communication network. All you have to do is trigger it to physically contact the carrier generator."

Several Kig-Yar snipers shoot the chiefs.

Cortana: "Fire, starboard!"

The pod suddenly decelerated.

John-117: "Why are we stopping?"

Cortana: "Stop...? They - they have gone beyond the cable car control!"

John-117: "Light up the overlay on the HUD."

John's HUD starts flashing again. He is getting more and more heavy blows.

John-117: "Cortana, beyond!"

Cortana: "...here!"

The chiefs fought through the covenant forces and eventually reached the transition.

Cortana: "OK; the lock has been released, but -"

The Prometheus knight suddenly transmitted to the area. John fought them.

Cortana: "Okay, let's come back."

John restarted the cable car. Soon after, the two knights met.

Cortana: "They won't make it easy, are they?"

The knight with a binary rifle waving on the second structure fired at the chief.

Cortana: "We have another team that is changing transportation controls."

More Prometheus attacks.

Cortana: "Attention!"

The basket stopped.

Cortana: "To support this box, we only need to support the carrier generator."

Several knights supported by Watchers and Crawlers blocked the way forward. The chiefs dispose of them and release the gondola.

Cortana: "On the platform; that's the carrier generator! Enter the carrier field to trigger the EMP for litigation."

A knight commander waved the stage of incineration of the cannon. The chieftain entered to destroy it and the energy field.

Cortana: "Give it a second..."

The beam disappeared and the chieftain's shield was exhausted. Six watchers came in and attacked him.

Ur-Didact: "Others are scattered on the beach like sand. However, the librarian's champion is indifferent."

Didact's voice echoed strangely as if he was talking directly to John's thoughts.

Cortana: "Good job. All communication in this tower has stopped."

The watchman was quickly wiped out and the chieftain restarted the cable car.

Ur-Didact: "The galaxy's responsible cloak shelters all humans. But only the forerunner is its owner."

John-117: "Cortana, where did this come from?"

Cortana: "Where is it from?"

John-117: "The voice of Didact."

Cortana: "I didn't pick up anything, the chief."

John-117: "He is there. Keep working hard."

The chief left the spire and boarded his donkey to the second tower.

Cortana: "The air traffic of the Covenant is increasing. If we don't quickly disable other towers, it may become more difficult to reach Didact."

After shooting down the patrol ghost, the chief entered the second spire.

Cortana: "Chief, the traffic through the tower far exceeds the traffic for the services of Didact's satellites. These systems use data attenuators to regulate traffic. Destroy those that will flood the tower. The tower's shield indicates Didact's shield. Will be drowned by noise."

After a brief battle with the observer and the creeper, the chief enters the main room.

Cortana: "The tower's attenuator is most likely to be placed inside the Faraday circle. Let's see if we can find its controls somewhere..."

A NAV point appears on the chief's HUD. He continues to activate the switch.

Cortana: "Okay, the structure actually contains three central attenuators. We have to cut off all three connections."

The walls are reassembled to form a bridge of attenuators. More knights protect the sphere in stages.

Cortana: "Knight!"

After killing the knight, the chief destroyed the first attenuator.

Cortana: "Good job, Chief. There are two more to go."

Ur-Didact: "Your behavior is between honor and stupidity."

John-117: "Cortana, have you heard that?"

Cortana: "No Didact?"

The chieftain continued to destroy the second attenuator. The wave of Prometheus tried to stop his invasion.

Cortana: "More knights!"

Despite strong opposition, the chieftain succeeded in destroying the final attenuator.

Ur-Didact: "You are a fool. Even now, you are working with the composer in the shadow of the third ring. Children and fire, ignoring the welfare of the galaxy."

The knight commander and several creepers entered.

Cortana: "Success - the system is overloaded. I don't think we will get more trouble from these shields."

After dealing with the laggards, the chief left the tower and boarded his squad again.

If the chief is transferred to the right tower:

Cortana: "Slight complexity. There are millions of transmissions through this structure, not just the transmission of motion through satellite shielding."

John-117: "Can you isolate satellite communications?"

Cortana: "Not very fast, turning them off is not an option, but the attenuator that destroys the system should flood the network."

As Cortana's tone became more angry, John's HUD began to flash strongly.

Cortana: "Of course, if Infinity does not return to Earth, they may overload the attenuator remotely."

John-117: "We will handle it."

Cortana: "This is not the point."

The chieftain entered the main room.

Cortana: "The attenuator is mounted in the Faraday case. I bet there is a release..."

John fought several observers and then went to the central terminal where he activated it.

Cortana: "Okay, this structure contains three central attenuators. We should be fine to cut off these connections."

The walls are reassembled to form a bridge of attenuators. More knights protect the sphere in stages.

Cortana: "Knight!"

After killing the knight, the chief destroyed the first attenuator.

Cortana: "The second attenuator is moving forward..."

The chieftain continued to destroy the second attenuator.

Cortana: "Great, the increased signal traffic almost completely blocks satellite communications. There is only one goal left."

John went to the last ball. The wave of Prometheus tried to stop his invasion.

Cortana: "More knights!"

Despite strong opposition, the chieftain succeeded in destroying the final attenuator.

Cortana: "That's it! The transmission buffer is overflowing. Let's go to the second tower -"

Ur-Didact: "Others are scattered on the beach like sand. However, the librarian's champion is indifferent."

Didact's voice echoed strangely as if he was talking directly to John's thoughts.

John-117: "Cortana, where did this come from?"

Cortana: "Where is it from?"

Ur-Didact: "The galaxy's responsible cloak shelters all humans. But only the forerunner is its owner."

John-117: "The voice of Didact."

Cortana: "I didn't pick up anything, the chief."

John-117: "He is there. Keep working hard."

After disposing of any laggards, the chiefs leave the spire. He boarded his squad and went to the second tower.

Cortana: "The air traffic of the Covenant is increasing. If we don't quickly disable other towers, it may become more difficult to reach Didact."

After shooting down the patrol ghost, the chief entered the second spire.

Cortana: "This node is different from the previous tower. The source of the tower communication is the carrier generator located somewhere inside. It seems that the carrier generator is located at the far end of the room. Find our method."

The chieftain enters the main room; the generator can be clearly seen in the huge divide. The gondola stops nearby.

Cortana: "This gondola should solve this problem. Look for its activation switch."

The switch is located at the top of the pod. John activated it; forming a beam from the other side of the room and pulling the pod towards it.

Cortana: "In order to take a page from our old script, I will adjust your shield to emit EMP at the same frequency as the communication network. All you have to do is trigger it to physically contact the carrier generator."

Kig-Yar sniper shoots the chief. The pod suddenly decelerated.

Cortana: "Contract! Didact lets them control the coverage of the system. You will have to wrestle for it. The controls are there."

John's HUD flashes and blurs.

John-117: "Where?"

Cortana: "...Yes, sorry. Waypoint!"

Cortana marks control. The chiefs fought through the covenant forces and eventually reached the transition.

Cortana: "We are doing business. Go back to Gondola."

The Prometheus knight suddenly transmitted to the area. John fought them.

Cortana: "Okay, let's come back."

John restarted the cable car. Soon after, the two knights met.

Cortana: "They won't make it easy, are they?"

The knight with a binary rifle waving on the second structure fired at the chief.

Cortana: "Attention!"

The basket stopped.

Cortana: "They tried to lock the cable car control again!"

Ur-Didact: "Your behavior is between honor and stupidity."

John-117: "Cortana, have you heard that?"

Cortana: "No Didact?"

Several knights supported by Watchers and Crawlers blocked the way forward. The chiefs dispose of them and release the cable car.

Cortana: "The carrier generator is at the top of the platform. You just need to enter this area to trigger EMP."

John walked into the orange beam of the structure. His shield is exhausted to create an EMP.

Cortana: "Give it a second..."

The beam disappeared and the chieftain's shield was exhausted. Six watchers came in and attacked him.

Cortana: "Attention!"

The watchman was quickly wiped out and the chieftain restarted the cable car.

Cortana: "We know very well. All communication between the tower and the satellite has stopped."

Ur-Didact: "You are a fool. Even now, you are working with the composer in the shadow of the third ring. Children and fire, ignoring the welfare of the galaxy."

The chief left the tower and boarded his squad again.

Ur-Didact: "Do you really believe that these plays can stop my departure? Embrace your tragic fate and keep your nobles - I have surpassed you."

Cortana: "He knows what we are going to do. If we try to get too close to the ship, we are already dead. I... I have an idea. Go to that waypoint."

As the chief approached Cortana's waypoint, the surface of the apex split into segments, exposing the entrance.

Cortana: "The defensive spires we've been controlling are taking control from this tower. Let me enter the control room and we can reposition them to stop Didact's boat from leaving."

John entered the interior of the third spire.

Planned changes

The tunnel leads to the gravity lift and the Chief Executive boarded the plane.

Ur-Didact: "You will relax, human, or you will die! Everything in life is a choice. The day of your choice has arrived."

John went upstairs. The contract power occupies the interior and consists of a hovering platform connected by a hard-light bridge. Several platforms in front of him suddenly collapsed.

Cortana: "He is changing the tower!"

John rushed forward and eliminated the Covenant forces along the way. A Sanghei warrior blocked his path but was quickly dealt with. On his left is the platform occupied by Kig-Yar; here is the fifth terminal.

Cortana: "I saw a control facility at the top of the tower. We needed it there yesterday!"

Two Mgalekgolo descended along the gravity lift, forcing the chief to face them. John then rode on gravity and reached a huge room patrolled by the Covenant and the Banshees. Many sunshades are stationed throughout the room. After wiping off the hostile forces with his own banshee, the chief entered the doorway at the far end of the room and entered the control room. Outside the window, the crypt is ominously smashed.

Cortana: "Quick, let me be under the control of the minaret."

John inserted her into the terminal. Cortana's avatar appears, twisted and flickering.

Cortana: "Unearth the central network of the spires."

The apex moves around the crypt and prevents it from firing.

Cortana (猖獗): "They are mine... now imprison them?!"

The tower began to fall apart.

John-117: "What are you doing?"

Cortana: "Like he imprisoned his Prometheans? Like me, Dr. Halsey?"

As the spike fell down, Cortana suddenly squeaked in pain, shattering the nearby lich in the process. There are also a few flying to Cryptum.

Cortana: "Emirates..."

John-117: "His ship is online! They are leaving!"

Cortana: "...sorry, I don't know -"

Cortana's avatar gradually became a sphere, flashing between blue and red. John threw her back into the helmet.

John-117: "Track those Liches. We can go through them to Didact's boat."

John's HUD flashed purple as Cortana spoke.

Cortana: "Wait. Go through them?!"

John-117: "Yes."

Cortana: "Well, there... there are a few Liches moving to Didact's boat. We only have one shot."

The floor of the control room is retracted downwards, allowing the chief to be outside.

Cortana: "OK... go!"

John ran out of the edge of the platform and aimed at the Liches below.

John spread his arms and then he leaned down and fell as quickly as possible. Then he turned himself upright, slowed down with his propeller and landed on the lich. He slammed into the boat and slid down from the hull; during the passage of time, he stepped on his fighting knife and pierced the plating to stop his fall. After some hard work, John climbed the lich.

John-117: "Cortana, what happened?"

Cortana: "I don't know. Keep going!"

Above them, the crypt fell to the ground. Open an entry point to allow Cryptum access. The ground section shows a huge Forerunner flagship with hundreds of Liches and Phantoms around. The entrance to the Requiem is opened, allowing the ship to leave the track.

John is still watching the Lich, because the flagship opens a portal into the sliding space.

Cortana: "They are jumping into the open space - below the deck!"

John-117: "No time."

John activated his propeller and jumped up to cover a fin of the Lich. The flagship and its Lich and Phantom escorts will lift the shield as they approach the rupture. After the vessel crosses the event horizon, the portal disappears.

Cut into black. The level ends.


End file.
